


On the Nature of Whirlwinds

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha gives the Doctor a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nature of Whirlwinds

**Author's Note:**

> Set perhaps right after _Last of the Time Lords_.

Thus spake Martha unto the Doctor:

‘You’re like a whirlwind, the both of you, like a tornado, or a hurricane. Once you get an idea in your head – domination, or vengeance, or even reparation – you just spin faster and faster, and you get out of control. It doesn’t matter whether the original impulse was for good or evil; you whirl and whirl and a lot of the time you don’t even get where you were originally headed, and sometimes I think you forget where you were going anyway. And always, always, you leave a swath of mental and physical destruction in your wake.

“Yes, the both of you. No, don’t start ticking off his disasters on your fingers. For every Logopolis or Year-That-Wasn’t, I can hand you the Racnoss, or the Family, or the mining base full of Ood you let fall into a black hole, and that’s just your last two regenerations. Do not make me mention why there are only the two of you left.

“You see, at the center of every whirlwind is an empty space, a sucking bit of low pressure, a great dead nothingness pulling destructive winds in around itself. You’ve no anchor, either of you, nothing around which to center yourself, nothing to hold you in place. From what I’ve seen, from what I’ve heard, maybe a long time ago each of you was hoping the other would be his anchor, would fill the empty place at his center. But how can one whirlwind anchor another? And now each of you has that disappointment to fuel his wild spinning. You, at least, have found a series of temporary anchors, but he will accept no substitutes.

“Perhaps you come from an entire race of whirlwinds. That’s why the Time Lords have so many rules and rituals and traditions of non-interference. These are the anchors your kind has built for yourselves over the long millennia, to prevent your entire species from raging through the universe destroying everything you touch.

“But you two, the famous Renegades, you’ve rejected the rules and rituals. You’ve thrown away your traditional anchors, you can’t have the one you want, and now the rest of the universe must suffer.”


End file.
